Soba ni ite, nee? SaruMi - Fushimi x Yata
by NikkitaBlackRose
Summary: "Quedate a mi lado, si?": Luego de haber pasado ya un año de la muerte de Mikoto-san, Misaki no parece superarlo... Fushimi lo visita a Misaki en HOMRA, y por pedido de Anna.. Decide animarlo..Pero... ¿Que pasara cuando vea su amado Misaki aun deprimido? ¿Porque Misaki ignora asi a Fushimi?


Categoria: Yaoi

Anime: K-Project

Pareja: SaruMi - Saruhiko Fushimi x Misaki Yata

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes aqui presentados NO me pertencen, son de los respectivos dueños, mangaka, empresa, etc...

Habia pasado ya un año desde el incidente con los reyes, y un año... De la muerte de Mikoto-

-suspiro- Supongo que todos se habian dado cuenta de que pronto se venia su final... Sin embargo, el unico que parecia haberle afectado su muerte, aquie en SCEPTRA 4, es al capitan.. Ha estado este ultimo año mas callado de lo normal; a pesar de luego de un mes de ese enfrentamiento, parecia mas animado, como si algo muy bueno le hubiese pasado. Pero no le duro mucho, enseguida volvio a su silencio acostumbrado, y sus molestas ordenes.

Ademas, junto a su teniente, todo era peor... Tsk... Tan solo queria irme de aqui lo antes posible. Queria tan solo ver a Misaki.

Luego de horas trabajando, siempre el capita nos daba algo que hacer, logre terminar todo y sali del cuartel con rumbo a la ciudad. Cuando llegue estaba todo bastante tranquilo. Yo caminaba mirando hacia todos lados, por si las dudas me lo encontraba, pero no lo vi en todo el dia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacia meses que no lo veia. Los primeros 4 meses, inesperadamente, Misaki aparecia en los cuarteles buscadome. Cuando lo vi no podia creerlo.

Alli estaba, mi hermoso y tierno Misaki de verdad buscandome. Me le tire encima y solo se dejo. Esa fue algo muy extraño, pero eso fue lo unico que llegue a hacer, porque en cuanto lo abrazaba, luego de unos minutos, el se iba y no volvia hasta la otra semana. Yo lo recibia como siempre, y el solo se limitaba a dejarse abrazar y luego apartarse para irse. Como si necesitara ese abrazo, aunque.. No... No me creo eso... Ese no seria mi Misaki.

Asi estuve vagando las proximas 3 semanas en la ciudad intentando encontrarme a Misaki, hasta que me canse y decidi ir a HOMRA.

Llegue a la puerta y no sabia si tocar o abrir directamente, al final decidi irme hasta que...

-_¡?_

_-Ohh~, Fushimi-kun! Buscabas a Yata, el esta arriba, no quieres verlo?_

Era Kusanagi-san.. Y como siempre, adivina mis pensamientos.. Bueno, no era muy dificil de adivinar en realidad.

Asenti con la cabeza y entre. Estaban todos, pero en cuanto me vieron, se voltearon. No fue la mejor bienvenida de todas pero bueno... Pero Anna no hizo eso, vino corriendo se paro frente a mi.

_-Saruhiko-kun... Viniste a ver a Yata? _

Yo asenti sonriendole, ya que me ponia feliz que Anna fuera la que no me haya ignorado.

_-Entonces ven..._

Me dijo eso sonriendo y tomandome de la mano mostrandome donde estaba Misaki. Yo tan solo me deje llevar por si me terminaba equivocando de habitacion.

Y si me hubiera equivocado, porque Misaki ya no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en mi antiguo cuarto.

No sabia... Que Misaki habia tomado esta habitacion justamente...

_-Yata esta adentro..._

Me dijo meintras miraba la puerta fijamente y luego de que termino esa frase volteo hacia mi y me jalo de la manga de mi chaqueta.

_-Animalo.. si?_

Me lo imaginaba.. Ya un año, y aun...

Suspire pero acepte la peticion de Anna, y me dije a mi mismo que trataria de hacer lo posible para que Misaki deje DE PENSAR EN ESE MALDITO BASTAR-... Ejem... En Mikoto...

Entre y vi a Misaki sentado en su cama, con las piernas alzadas mantenidas juntas por sus brazos que las rodeaban apretadas a su torso. No podia verle el rostro.

_-Misaki~ ... Tanto tiempo... Porque no me has visitado en todo este tiempo? Te he extrañado..._

Pero el no se movio un centimetro y ni tampoco dijo algo.

_-Misaki, no me ignores... -me acerco- ... Misaki... Estas bien?_

Le toque la cabeza y enseguida salto de un susto, como si hubiera estado dormido en esa posicion todo el tiempo que le hable, y ademas tambien me asusto a mi...

Cuando Misaki me vio, volteo el rostro, se levanto, me abrio la puerta cabizbajo. Sin decir una palabra.

Queria que me fuera... Pero no iba a hacer tal cosa...

_-Misaki... -dije sentandome en la cama-... no me ire ningun lado, asique intenta lo que se te antoje, de aqui no me movere hasta que al menos me hables..._

Cuando dije eso, Misaki cerro la puerta, se acerco y se paro frente a mi. No estaba entendiendo mucho hasta que Misaki se acerco cada vez mas hasta que...

_-Oye Misa-..._

Mis palabras fueron selladas con los labios de Misaki que se habian acercado lentamente antes. No entedia nada. ¿Porque Misaki me estaba besando? A MI! ¿PORQUE?

Pero lo unico que se ocurrio fue apartarlo un poco, tomarlo de los hombros y acostarlo en la cama para besarlo de nuevo... Era como siempre pense... Sus labios y su lengua eran tan... Suaves... Me encantaban... Siempre habia querido probarlos, pero nunca lo habia intentado.. No me pregunten porque.. solo no podia..

Metia mi lengua dentro de su boca y jugaba con su lengua para saborearlo bien, mientras mis labios frotaban los de Misaki.

Al parecer fue mucho para Misaki, porque termine siendo apartado.

_-Haa.. Fu.. Ngh.. Ha..._

_-Mucho Misaki?... Eres tan lindo... Pero recuerda que tu fuiste quien comenzo a provocarme..._

Misaki no me miraba, solo se limitaba a apenas taparse su cara sonrojada, voltear la mirada y a jadear.

Que no me hablara me molestaba, de verdad me estaba irritando.

_-Misaki! Mirame!.. Hablame! Que pa-_

Decia eso mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, pero corte lo que estaba diciendo cuando vi lagrimas cayendo sin parar por sus mejillas.

¿Acaso fui yo quien lo hizo llorar?... ¿Que esta pasando?

_-Oi.. Misaki.. No llores, lo siento..._

Fue lo primero que se ocurrio decir para calmar a Misaki.. Pero siguio llorando y yo... ¡NO SABIA QUE DEMONIOS HACER! Me gustaba molestarlo, pero hacerlo llorar... no creo que sea algo bueno.. ¿O si?

Mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas intentando averiguar que hacer con esta situacion, Misaki se aferro a mi, abrazandome.

_-Lo siento.. Saru... Por favor, ayudame... Mikoto *sniff* -san ya no esta... Y yo... ya no se que hacer... *sniff*_

_-Misaki eso fue ya hace un año.. Sera mejor ya lo vayas superando, no puedes estar asi para siempre..._

Era algo raro en mi hablar asi cuando Misaki decia tan abiertamente lo mucho que le importa Mikoto, pero... No podia hacerlo llorar mas... Molestarlo y hacerlo enojar si.. Pero llorar no... No a mi querido Misaki.

_-Misaki.. Te amo... Dejame mostrate que yo SI te puedo hacer feliz._

Lo dije sin pensar, tan solo me salio porque queria quitar esas lagrimas de sus ojos..

Tome su rostro y lo bese lo mas dulce que pudey lo acoste mientras metia mi mano bajo su remera.

Su piel era tan suave, tan tersa.. Con cada toque me estaba enamorando cada vez mas de el.

Misaki no se estaba resistiendo.

Yo me limitaba a besarlo, jugar con su lengua, y de vez en cuando, lamer su cuello y su oreja mientras pellizcaba sus duras y sensibles tetillas suvamente.

_-Ahh!.. ha.. haa.. Ahh.. Ngh..mmm... Sa.. ru... por.. favor... Ahhh!_

Adoraba luego de apenas pellizcarlo, luego levantarle la remera y lamerle y morderle el pecho y las tetillas suavemente.

Cuando hacia eso sentia el miembro de Misaki contra mi torax.. Estaba bastante duro.. Y tenia muchas ganas de acariciarlo.. Deseaba ver las reacciones y escuchar sus gemidos mientras lo tocaba.

_-Te debe estar molestando tenerlo asi y no poder descargarte... Dejame que me encargue Mi~sa~ki~_

_-Saru no.. Por favor.. Ngh!-_

Corte lo que iba a decir Misaki ya que habia bajando la cremallera y lami por encima de su ropa interior. Se veia tan adorable. Mas.. Queria ver mas...

Saque su miembro palpitando y comence a tocar suavemente mientras veia a Misaki retorcerse de un lado y de otro siempre apartando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo introduci en mi boca y comence a lamerlo suavemente mientars mi lengua lamia todo su miembro, de arriba hacia abajo, humedeciendolo completamente incluso mas de lo que ya estaba.

Hacia mis movimientos cada vez mas rapidos y a la vez Misaki se agarraba la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de acabar... Y no me equivocaba...

_-Saru, ya... no... mas... Ahhhh!_

Lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras acababa en mi boca al no soportar mas. Trague todo el delicioso semen de Misaki. Era mas delicioso de lo que habia pensado. Tan dulce, como el... Pero queria mas...

Asique, le quite por completo el pantalon y la ropa interior, humedeci mi dedos y los introduci en el ano de Misaki.

El se sobresalto y una de sus manos agarro mi chaqueta y gemia mientras le salian lagrimas y jadeaba sonrojado...

¿De verdad Misaki era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo? Provocarme asi nunca fue nada bueno...

Lo veia asi mientras movia mis dedos dentro de el... Vaya si apretaba.. con solo mis dedos, el miembro de Misaki se volvio a endurecer.. Era tan hermoso verlo asi.. Queria sentirlo mas, sentirlo lo mas cerca posible.. Como si fueramos una sola persona.

_-Misaki, creo que ya estas preparado..._

_-Eh?- Ahh! ..._

Dijo Misaki mientras le sacaba mis dedos de su interior y colocaba su lindo trasero en mis piernas.

_-Hoy seras mio.. Misaki..._

Misaki no omitio palabra, solo se sonrojaba mas mientras veia como yo me quitaba mi chaqueta, tiraba mi espada a un lado, me quitaba el pantalon, es decir.. Toda prenda molesta...

Cuando vi fijo a Misaki, no solo estaba soprendido sino que su cara estaba total y absolutamente roja!

Cuando quise averiguar que estaba viendo el, segui su mirada y vi que estaba.. bueno... mirandome a mi.

_-Jeje... Viste como lo pusiste Misaki? Te haras cargo de ello?_

Dije en tono burlon.

Pero me sorprendio que Misaki se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa, se acerco a mi y me beso como si me dijera que lo haria...

Lo abrace y le devolvi en beso mientras lo acomoda encima de mi. Meti mis dedos una vez mas para ver si de verdad estaba preparado. Al ver que lo estaba, lo acomode bien y comence a penetrarlo lentamente.

Ahh.. Estaba muy apretado, pero se sentia demasiado bien.. Se me escapaban pequeños suspiros y tenia mis ojos cerrados.

Cuando lo abri, Misaki, abrazando mi cuello, tenia su rostro a milimetro de la mia, gimiendo, sonrojado y jadeando con los ojos cerrados.

Yo me exite mas de la cuenta al verlo asi que lo bese de repente, Misaki al parecer se sintio mejor asi porque logre que se relajara y pude entrar completamente en el...

Demonios.. Misaki era suave y exquisito por donde lo tocase o sienta... Era tan suave... Tan... rico que no aguante y comence a moverlo mas rapido a Misaki y a penetrarlo mas duro provocando que los gemidos que intentaba reprimir salieran sin lograr hacer nada al respecto.

Yo tambien me sentia realmente bien mientras Misaki de vez en cuando me besaba para reprimir los gemidos que no queria que lo otros escuhasen. Y estaba deacuerdo. No podia permitir que nadie viera o escuchara a Misaki asi, solamente yo podia.

_-Saru... Yo no... aguantare..mucho... Ahh.. mas... ngh.. ahh~_

Al escuchar eso, lo levante a Misaki. Lo acomode en cuatro en la cama y lo penetre de nuevo sujetandolo de la cadera.

Rayos, asi se sentia mucho mas, y de seguro aguataria mucho menos.

_-Ahhhh~ Sa..ru... Muy.. profundo... No puedo.. mas..._

Misaki estaba por acabar, al igual que yo...

_-Acaba.. ngh... conmigo.. Misaki..._

_-Ahhhhh~~_

Acabe la frase y Misaki acabo... Junto conmigo... Tan bien que no aguantaba mas...

Misaki cayo en la cama boca abajo exhausto.

Yo me levante de la cama y me coloque mi ropa. Cuando termine acaricie el rostro de Misaki que al parecer estaba dormido y movi un mechon de cabello que estaba en el.

_-Gracias, Misaki._

En cuanto dije eso, me levante y me estaba por retirar hasta que siento que algo me jala hacia atras.

_-¿Q-QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA MARCHARTE ASI M-MALDITO MONO?_

_-Haa?_

Ese era mi Misaki.

_-Sera mejor que me-..._

_-NO TE ATREVAS A IR SIN DECIR NADA!_

_-Misaki..._

_-No entiendes Saru... Por favor... No te vayas..._

_-¡...!_

Realmente no sabia que hacer, estaba muy confundido... No parecia mi Misaki, pero si lo era...

Me acerque y me arrodille al borde de la cama donde estaba acostado Misaki.

_-De verdad eso quieres?.. Estas seguro que es asi?_

_-Estoy muy seguro! No-No necesito decirte todo de nuevo, diablos..._

_-Je.. Entonces... Supongo que me puedo quedar aqui un poco mas_

_-...Um... Quedate a mi lado, si?..._


End file.
